My own style
by Saiyura
Summary: Usopp's art work is insulted by Franky. Hurt/comfort angst pain friendship realization knowledge


As you all know some times it's hard to work when you know someone judges your work as horrible or not 'worthy'. Well, here is a story I wrote because of it happening to me and I really didn't like it. Please remember, all work in viewed as wonderful and meaningful over time and people put a ton of time into doing this FOR you.

Saiyura report

* * *

**My own style**

He counted each second since the words were stated before his anger didn't subside but elapsed into fury.

"If you say that again, you'll regret it." This was his crew mate so why was he being so harsh and… and rude! He didn't do anything but just 'say' it and 'do' something he had always done: his own style. What was so wrong about different opinions on the same thing? NOTHING!

"That isn't art, Usopp, that's just a mess." His fury took another step into blind red rage. His crew mate, friend!, had just insulted his work because… because it was a unique style he liked to use once in a while! Different opinions!

"Franky," Usopp's tone lowered deeply. "Take it back." His head was held down while his shoulder shook, not just from tears of being hurt by his nakama's words but what they meant.

"I'm just stating-." Franky was quickly cut off by Usopp slamming one of Franky's own works down onto the ground.

"I hate that piece of junk you've been working on the last few days, Franky." Usopp stated in an abnormal cold voice. "Soo…"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Usopp's head snapped up showing the shipwright the tears dripping down Usopp's face.

"WHAT'S WRONG IS YOU JUST INSULTED MY PICTURE TO KAYA!" his tone quieted a bit. "You're birthday was also coming up, guess you don't want my crappy work as a gift, huh!" Franky was speechless for a bit before he watched Usopp storm up to the deck and away to another part of the ship to cry over the harsh 'truth' of how his work was despised by his friend and crewmate.

Franky felt disgusted with himself after a couple of days went by and Usopp grew into a severe depression, refusing to even hold his sling shot claiming 'his way is obviously stupid and not good enough' before … Was what he said really horrible? He just stated how it didn't look anything like what Usopp explained. I mean, the picture was suppose to be Luffy, didn't look like him in the shipwrights eyes, but in Usopp's, and after the rest of the crew looked at it they had agreed with Usopp-didn't cheer him up any though-, so… Was his view on art, he was a shipwright and mechanic not artist, different?

Yeah, everyone's view was, just like his battleships.

Maybe he misjudged Usopp's work… yeah… he did and he did it at the wrong time.

"Oi, Usopp?" he shouted down below deck where Usopp had been hanging out these last few days.

"What do you want, come to insult something ELSE about me?" Usopp came out from one of the empty rooms his eyes holding dark rings of unrest less sleep.

"I just want to-."

"Apologizing?" Usopp snapped. "I'm not taking it; find someone else to hear it." Usopp turned again and was about to open the door when Franky's hand gripped Usopp's thinning shoulder.

"Come on this is ridiculous!" Franky couldn't understand what was so wrong stating what he just thought? All he said might have hurt but to allow this to affect him so? That was stupid!

"NO!" Usopp spun around knocking Franky's hand off his shoulders. "It isn't Franky!" the two stared at each other. "I don't want to talk to you, get out of my face." It was the final words said before the sharpshooter fled into the room again becoming less sociable.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Franky flinched at the slamming of Sanji's hands on the table. "Usopp even refused for me to BRING him food!" Chopper whimpered a bit. "He's even more depressed then I still am about my poster! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I just told the Usopp how the picture didn't even look like Luffy and how he could even get that assumption!" Franky countered his chest swelling with his 'true' logic.

"Are you blind?" Franky couldn't understand anything these people were talking about.

"I can see just fine, thanks." He grumbled out to the cook and others looking slightly annoyed.

"It seems not, shipwright san, did you bother to ask if the picture was done?" Franky paused before he got the words all out of his mouth making it sound garbles'-ish.

"I just assumed it was."

"Have you not wondered what he had been working on down in that room?"

"… No…"

"I see." Robin closed her book before standing up. "Usopp is asleep in the boys dorms right now, please come and follow me; I would like to show you what he has gotten done with now." Franky and the crew followed the woman, the book still tucked in her hands, before they quickly came to the door to push it open.

Franky paused before his jaw fell down; there in the middle of the room with paint and other art brushes littering the ground was a picture of him in the middle and the others in the crew around him. Luffy was in the background just like he first saw, blurred but the smile with traditional hat still easy to spot.

"It's… beautiful!" he felt the tears until he realized what Usopp had said when he showed the picture.

'See, it's Luffy!' the grin was happy as if he caught something in the picture. The way he sounded made it seem as if he was done.

'I don't see it.'

'Of course you can!' Usopp turned to look at the picture pointing out Luffy's smile and the straw hat.

'I really don't see it, are you even sure-.' And that is how… that is how he began to insult the sharpshooter's picture.

Now he could see the details better. It was Luffy and it was perfectly done. You could see how happy the day was by how high the captain was in the air, how he held onto his hat with the giant smile while slightly blurred from the speed he must have launched himself into the air for.

"I see it now…" there in the middle was him, grinning while his arm was wrapped around Robin's shoulder. Everyone was in this picture, still incomplete but perfect, and… and he failed to see what the picture was going to become.

"At least you can see it now." Usopp stated walking in rubbing his eyes before they all turned to look back at Franky. "Happy belated birthday… I was hoping to have it done before… before yesterday…"

"I don't care if it's on my birthday, Usopp, it's the best present I've ever laid eyes on." Usopp smiled before yawning again. "AND GET SOME SLEEP!" Franky shouted before turning to Sanji. "I think he needs something to eat… bills on me…" everyone smiled a bit understanding the meaning.


End file.
